


Show Me How

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, M/M, Practice Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt: "you're not doing it right!"





	Show Me How

Link sat on Rhett’s bottom bunk and looked sullen. Rhett was making them mac and cheese and kept glancing over at his best friend.

“What’s wrong?” he finally asked when Link sighed audibly.

“Nothing,” Link muttered and crossed his arms. His chin dropped to his chest and he sank lower.

“Seriously, bo. You look like someone kicked your puppy. Tell Rhetty what’s wrong,” Rhett coaxed him as he portioned the food on two plates. He placed them on the coffee table and sat down cross-legged on the end of his bed. Link refused to look at him. Rhett just sat there, waiting for Link to speak. After a while, he sighed again.

“I was with Sarah earlier,” Link started.

“Okay. And?”

“We were making out.”

“That sounds nice,” Rhett said carefully. He had no idea where this was going. Link huffed and faced away so that Rhett was looking at the back of his head. Then Link said in a rush of words, “It doesn’t feel nice. It doesn’t feel like anything. I think there is something wrong with me. It’s just awkward and weird and so moist. Ugh.”

Rhett’s eyebrows shot up. This was definitely not what he’d been expecting.

“I think you’re not doing it right,” he said. The words slipped out before he could stop them. He cursed in his mind. That was not very helpful. Link’s head whipped around and he scowled at Rhett.

“What do you mean ‘I’m not doing it right’?” he asked. “It’s just kissing. How could I be doing it wrong?”

Rhett took a deep breath and tried to figure out a nice way to put it.

“Well, yeah. It’s just kissing but there are techniques…”

Link’s frown softened a bit. His arms loosened their tight hold and he leaned forward a bit. He looked curious. “Techniques? Like what?”

“Like…I don’t know. Like where you put your hands and the angle of your head and what you do with your tongue,” Rhett tried to explain. Link was looking intently at him now.

“And if I learned these…techniques…it would feel good?” Link sounded so hopeful.

“I guess. It always feels good to me. But it’s not like there is a book you can read. You just try different things and see what feels nice?”

“I have tried. I just don’t know how,” Link whined. He sank back against the wall and was pouting again. Rhett bit his lip. His belly was fluttering lightly as he said the next words.

“I mean…If you wanted to, I could show you.”

Link turned slowly. His eyes were wide as saucers. Rhett was waiting for the other shoe to drop and Link to laugh or curse or call Rhett names. But he didn’t. Instead, he said, “Okay.” And then he got on his hands and knees and crawled to Rhett. Rhett’s breathing caught. Link settled in front of Rhett sitting on his heels. He was so close. Rhett had trouble concentrating. Had his eyes always been so blue? Rhett leaned back and uncrossed his legs. It was hard in such a small space with his ridiculously long limbs but finally, he managed to get to the same position as Link. His lips twitched a bit when he tried to confidently smile at Link.

“Hi,” Link whispered with a small smile of his own. Rhett’s belly coiled with unnerving heat.

“Hey,” he answered quietly, trying to keep his voice steady.

“What should I do?” Link asked tentatively.

“Um…okay. Maybe you could just kiss me like you kissed her and I can give you pointers after or…” Rhett’s sentence was cut short by soft lips pressing against his own. Link had leaned forward and pressed his hands on Rhett’s chest. His eyes were closed and he tilted his head a bit. Their noses were rubbing against each other. Rhett felt almost comically giddy. He was kissing Link! It didn’t even matter that it was just a peck. Link wasn’t moving his lips, just pressing them against Rhett’s lips. Rhett placed his palms on Link’s shoulders and gently pushed him off. Link’s eyes opened and his face was painted red.

“That all you did?” Rhett asked is a hushed voice. He was afraid to speak normally. He was sure his voice would crack.

“Well, no. I used tongue with her, but…” Link shyly looked at Rhett from under his lashes. Rhett’s heart fluttered.

“I can’t really judge your performance if you don’t do it properly,” Rhett said and swallowed hard.

Link nodded slowly and then he was coming towards Rhett again. This time, Link slipped his hand behind Rhett’s neck and pulled him into the kiss. His skin was hot against Rhett and Rhett fought the moan that almost escaped him. Link’s lips were on his again but this time he parted them slowly and licked the seam of Rhett’s lips timidly. Rhett’s mouth opened eagerly and Link’s tongue dipped into him. Rhett slowly moved his tongue against it. It was perfect. Everything he’d ever imagined and more.

Rhett felt light-headed and greedy. Link’s minty breath and the swirl of his tongue made Rhett’s brain fog up. He forgot Link was supposed to be showing him his technique. His arms wrapped around Link’s waist and he pulled Link chest to chest with him. The move elicited a small whimper from Link and that was just too much for Rhett. His fingers threaded into Link’s hair and he tugged on it. Link’s mouth opened more as a moan rolled from his throat all the way down to Rhett’s. Rhett used that as an opportunity to go exploring in Link’s mouth. The kiss grew deeper, mixing their breaths as they both panted hard.

Rhett was not sure which one initiated it but suddenly, they were falling, Link backward and Rhett forwards. Link twisted his body under Rhett and then Rhett felt Link’s legs wrapped tightly around him. The bunk bed groaned under them as they moved. Link’s hands were caressing Rhett’s back as his hips ground wildly against Rhett. Rhett growled and sucked Link’s bottom lip between his teeth. He nibbled on it making Link whine and buck more desperately against Rhett’s growing hardness. Rhett let Link’s lip go and tugged his head to the side sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin under Link’s ear. Link moaned and shivered.

Rhett peppered kisses along Link’s chin and found his mouth again. Link kissed him sloppily. Rhett’s hand moved between them. He yanked on the string of Link’s sweatpants and loosened it enough that he could slip his hand under the waistband. Link’s legs let go of Rhett and Rhett lifted his body to get more room between them. Link was so damn hard and Rhett slicked his thumb over the damp head of his cock. Link’s eyes rolled in his head and their kiss ended with a smack as Link’s head thumped against the mattress. He pressed against Rhett’s moving hand and cried out. Rhett was dizzy with lust.

“Gonna make you cum,” he growled against Link’s neck where his face had ended up. Link wasn’t able to form words, he just nodded and moved his hips and whimpered. Rhett let go of him for a second and yanked Link’s pants down enough to release his cock from their confines. Rhett licked and sucked on Link’s neck and his hand was a blur between their bodies. Link started to shake and his whimpers morphed to howls that Rhett was sure could be heard many rooms away. He didn’t care. Link was close. He was scratching at Rhett’s back desperately and fucking into his hand. A strangled cry burst out of Link and Rhett looked in awe as his fist pumped Link over the edge and thick, white strips of cum painted Link’s stomach. Link fell limp under Rhett. Rhett drew a deep breath and slumped next to him. Their breathing steadied slowly. When Link moved to wrap around Rhett again, Rhett whispered into his hair:

“That was pretty good in my opinion. I don’t think there’s anything more to teach you.”

Link chuckled and pressed his face onto Rhett’s neck before muttering: “Is it always this good for you?”

“Definitely not.”

Rhett could feel Link smiling against him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by an anon on Tumblr and I was supposed to write a few hundred word drabble but here we are.


End file.
